Stück für Stück
by Pandora02
Summary: Dank der eifrigen Nachwuchsreporterin Lois Lane lernt Clark etwas über den Sinn von Kostümierungen bei der Verbrecherjagd... Wie üblich SLASH, aber mit einem Augenzwinkern ;-


**Titel**: Stück für Stück

**Paring**: Überraschung!

**Rating**: ab 15... circa

**Warning**: Spoiler für 6x10: „_Mit allen Wassern gewaschen_" ( „_Hydro_")

**Inhalt**: Dank der eifrigen Nachwuchsreporterin Lois Lane lernt Clark etwas über den Sinn von Kostümierungen bei der Verbrecherjagd... Wie üblich Slash, aber mit einem Augenzwinkern ;-)

~ ~ o ~ ~

**Stück für Stück**

"Clark!!! Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Das mehr als selbstzufriedene Grinsen, das den gesamten Rückweg über auf Clark Kents Gesicht geprangt hatte, gefror augenblicklich bei dieser liebenswürdigen Begrüßung. Verdammt, diese Milliardäre hatten es wirklich drauf, einem die gute Laune zu verderben! Ob das am Geld lag? Aber er würde sich jetzt nicht provozieren lassen. Nein, er war kein kleiner, unbedarfter Farmboy mehr, der sich herumkommandieren ließ. Betont langsam drehte Clark sich um und taxierte den anderen wortlos. Erst nach einigen Momenten eisiger Stille nahm er in aller Ruhe die getönte Brille von den Augen, schlug die Kapuze zurück und sagte lässig:

"Dir auch noch mal einen schönen guten Abend." Clark wischte ein unsichtbares Stäubchen von seinem Arm. „Oh, und mach dir nur keine Umstände, mir dafür zu danken, dass ich dir den Arsch gerettet hab - gern geschehen."

Obwohl sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen, war es kein Lächeln. Clark zeigte kurz seine blendendweißen Zähne wie ein Tiger, nicht im Mindesten bemüht, den Sarkasmus zu verschleiern. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sich genauso arrogant verhalten, wie diese aufgeblasenen Anzugträger! Jogginganzugträger in diesem Fall. Der Hausherr seine hatte Straßenklamotten, also Designer-Jeans und Kaschmirmantel, gegen etwas Bequemes getauscht. Oliver Queen selbst hingegen machte einen ganz und gar unbequemen Eindruck. Er vibrierte förmlich vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Seine Lippen waren schmal und blass, seine Wangen glühten und an seinen Schläfen traten die Adern pochend hervor.

"Der Plan war, Lois davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht Green Arrow bin", spie er Clark entgegen. „Ich sehe nicht ein, warum du sie dazu küssen musstest!"

"Was regst du dich auf? Es hat funktioniert, oder?" Clark zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, damit der andere sein, diesmal waschechtes, Lächeln nicht sah. _Ollie ist eifersüchtig!_, trällerten Clarks Gedanken in triumphierendem Sing-Sang Tonfall. Der sich nicht in seine Stimme schlich, als er laut hinzufügte: „Außerdem hat _sie mich_ geküsst, nicht ich sie."

Oliver machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Er knurrte beinahe. "Das ist nicht der Punkt!"

"Oh doch, genau das ist der Punkt, Mister Queen", entgegnete Clark scharf und fuhr so schnell herum, dass Oliver unwillkürlich zurückzuckte. Clark folgte. Er tippte Oliver einmal mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust, und seine Augen sprühten beinahe Funken. "Hör gut zu! Ich habe mich bereit erklärt, dir bei deinem abenteuerlichen, kleinen Egotrip hier in Metropolis zu helfen, weil es um die gute Sache geht. Wenn du als Superheld Verbrecher jagen willst, ist das durchaus nobel. Aber dass du jetzt aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machst, geht _mir_ gegen den Strich. Such dir das nächste Mal jemand anders, der für dich dieses lächerliche Kostüm anzieht!"

"Hey, nimm das zurück!", empörte sich der junge Milliardär. „Das ist kein Kostüm, sondern eine Uniform, und sie ist nicht lächerlich!"

"Nein, sicher nicht, du Möchtegern-Robin Hood." Clark schnaubte verächtlich und sah auf seine in grünes Leder gezwängten Beine hinab. "Und dieser alberne Stimmenverzerrer ist es auch nicht."

"Bist du vielleicht nur neidisch auf meine Möglichkeiten? Ich dachte, gerade du könntest den Sinn einer guten Tarnung verstehen."

„Tarnung? Das nennst du Tarnung? Oh, komm schon. Die Strumpfhosen und diese Dinger hier, von denen ich immer noch nicht weiß, wozu sie gut sind, unterstreichen zwar deine Muskeln, und damit wärst du zweifellos die Attraktion in jedem Zirkus. Aber man hilft den Menschen nicht, indem man rumläuft wie ein grüner Käfer mit 'nem Lederfetisch!"

Obwohl seine Nasenflügel sich bedrohlich blähten, verriet Olivers Stimme nicht, wie beleidigt er sich fühlte „So so", sagte er ruhig. „Das ist wirklich deine Meinung, Clark?"

„Ja."

Und Clark meinte es vollkommen ernst. Er selbst fühlte sich in dem schwarzgrünen, hautengen Material außerordentlich unwohl. Es körperbetonend zu nennen, wäre noch um Lichtjahre untertrieben. Das Ding saß praktisch wie eine zweite Haut. Wären da nicht die Brille und die Kapuze, könnte er genauso gut splitternackt herumlaufen. Ohne Frage war Clark vorzugsweise der Typ Retter in der Not, der dank seiner Supergeschwindigkeit gar nicht erst gesehen wurde. Und zwar weder vom Opfer noch vom Täter.

Oliver verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann sag ich dir jetzt meine Meinung. Du findest es nur deshalb lächerlich, weil es _dir_ nicht so gut steht wie _mir_."

Das entlockte Clark ein süffisantes Schmunzeln. „Was wohl daran liegt, dass es _mir_ an… gewissen Stellen zu eng ist."

„Oho!", lachte Oliver amüsiert auf. „Clark Kent, der große Junge aus Smallville, macht zweideutige Bemerkungen. Das muss ich in meinem Kalender anstreichen!"

„Tu das. Und vergiss nicht hinzuzufügen, dass du dabei ganz grün vor Neid geworden bist!"

„Spott passt nicht zu dir, mein Lieber. Und wenn du dich so schrecklich unwohl fühlst, warum ziehst du dann dieses… lächerliche… _Kostüm_ nicht endlich aus?"

„Nichts lieber als das", giftete Clark, und begann schon an dem schwarzen Gürtel zu zerren.

„Hey hey hey, langsam! Du machst noch alles kaputt." Oliver schlug Clarks Hände weg. „Eins nach dem anderen. Jedes Teil meiner Uniform ist ein Einzelstück. Und dazu verdammt teuer. Halt still und lass mich das machen." Dann beugte er sich nieder und löste zunächst die Holstergurte, die sich um Clarks Oberschenkel spannten, bevor er mit einem schnellen, geschickten Griff die Gürtelschalle öffnete. Clark war abgesehen von ein paar Pfeilen waffenlos unterwegs gewesen. Dennoch behandelte Oliver den Gürtel mit den leeren Holstern so sorgsam wie ein rohes Ei.

"Zu freundlich, Mister Queen." Clark breitete demonstrativ die Arme aus. Und wartete ab.

„Ich bin nicht dein persönlicher Butler, Farmboy, bilde dir nur nichts ein. Ich untersuche lediglich mein Eigentum. Wenn ich auch nur den winzigsten Kratzer finde, wirst du dafür büßen."

Als erstes schälte er Clark aus den Handschuhen. Er ging vorsichtig zu Werke, denn in den Manschetten waren verschiedene Pfeiltypen sowie zusätzliche Abschussmechanismen verborgen, die bei falscher Handhabung losgehen konnten. Es wäre höchst ärgerlich, einen der teuren High-Tech-Pfeile, die alle handgefertigt waren, zu vergeuden. Dann nahm er die breiten Gurte von Clarks muskulösen Oberarmen ab.

„Was ist?", fragte Clark. „Sagst du mir nun, wozu die Dinger gut sind? Außer deinen Bizeps zu betonen?"

„Diese Dinger, wie du sie nennst, schützen erstens meinen Bizeps - der dich anscheinend enorm beeindruckt, so wie du darauf herumreitest -, zweitens kann ich darin verschiedene Giftkapseln aufbewahren."

„Überflüssiger Schnickschnack", murmelte Clark, derweil Oliver die abgelegten Utensilien sorgfältig an ihre jeweiligen Haken hängte.

„Ich würde ja auf Flanell zurückgreifen", konterte der blonde Milliardär über seine Schulter, „aber nicht jedem steht der Farm-Schick so gut wie dir, Clark. Was? Oh, entschuldige, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass das Langweiler Outfit ja gar kein Kostüm ist."

Anstelle einer Antwort ließ Clark seine Augen rot aufglühen. Nur einen winzigen Moment lang. Er wusste, dass er schamlos mit seinen Fähigkeiten protzte, aber Oliver sollte nicht glauben, dass er ihm nicht zumindest theoretisch gefährlich werden könnte. Ein kleines Bisschen nur. Und wenn schon nicht ihm selber, dann auf jeden Fall seinen Möbeln! _Wo willst du ein Brandloch haben?_, provozierte Clarks Blick, der Besitzer der gefährdeten Möbel schüttelte jedoch bloß schnalzend den Kopf.

Nun war das Wams an der Reihe. Eine genaue Inspektion der Vorderseite zeigte keine Schäden im Leder. Das von schwarzen Linien unterbrochene Hell- und Dunkelgrün glänzte matt. Es saß an Clark tatsächlich ein wenig enger als an ihm selber. Aber das war kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er war in bester Kondition, sagte Oliver sich. Clark mochte unverwundbar sein, aber er musste auch nicht viel mehr dafür tun, als von Zeit zu Zeit ein kleines Sonnenbad zu nehmen. Oliver dagegen war stolz auf sein ausgeklügeltes Fitnessprogramm, das dem eines Hochleistungssportlers nahe kam. Der Reißverschluss zwischen den hellgrünen Nahtkanten surrte leise beim Herunterziehen. Im Geiste notierte sich Oliver, täglich eine halbe Stunde mehr zu trainieren, als er entdeckte, dass das Wams so eng saß, obwohl Clark kein T-Shirt darunter trug, so wie er es üblicherweise tat.

Er räusperte sich dezent und sagte: „Dreh dich um." Clark gehorchte sofort, nahm sogar die Arme ein wenig zurück, damit Oliver ihm das Kleidungsstück ausziehen konnte. Es fand ebenfalls schnell den Weg auf seinen angestammten Bügel.

„Endlich", sagte Clark und reckte seinen nun nackten Oberkörper wie eine große Katze. Das auf der Rückseite schwarze Leder der Hose spannte sich beinahe spiegelblank über seine Pobacken. Oliver tat, als bemerke er es nicht, derweil er die ärmellose Jacke Millimeter für Millimeter inspizierte.

"Wie war es, sie zu küssen?", fragte er beiläufig.

"Sag du's mir. Ihr hattet doch auch schon das Vergnügen."

"Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Lois ist schließlich offiziell meine Freundin."

"Pfff…", machte Clark abfällig und kratzte sich am Bauch. „Es ist immer dasselbe. Bei dir ist es etwas völlig anderes, bei mir ist es der schrecklichste Verrat. Ich sage nur ein Wort. Tarnung."

„Dann war es also gut?" Olivers Tonfall war immer noch betont desinteressiert. Was Clark durchaus nicht entging. Er seufzte genießerisch auf, ganz so, als schwelge er in einer sehr angenehmen Erinnerung, bevor er erklärte: „Mmh… es war… grandios."

Den säuerlichen Blick konnte Oliver nicht verbergen, doch er verbiss sich eine Antwort, gab sich stattdessen sichtlich alle Mühe, nicht vor Wut zu platzen. Er hatte sich jetzt den Köcher vorgenommen und untersuchte die verbliebenen Pfeile auf ihre Funktionstüchtigkeit. Jeden Pfeil nahm er eingehend unter die Lupe, prüfte ihn, um ihn anschließend an seinen Platz im Köcher zurückzustecken.

„Willst du nicht weitermachen?", fragte Clark, nachdem er eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob Pedanterie einen Anteil an Olivers Erfolg als Superheld hatte. Natürlich hatte er als Mensch seine Schwächen - die üblichen, wie Langsamkeit und Verwundbarkeit, und dazu noch die, die Clark immer gerne ‚Queens übertheatralischen Errol-Flynn-Komplex' nannte -, aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass der Milliardär als Green Arrow einen phantastischen Job erledigte. Und das war es, was letztlich zählte. Nicht in hundert Jahren würde Clark das bestreiten. Nur musste er seinem Freund das Lob auch nicht permanent unter die Nase reiben… Gerade jetzt zum Beispiel nicht, als Oliver den Beleidigten spielte und so tat, als hätte er nicht verstanden.

„Was weitermachen?", fragte er, Clark immer noch den Rücken zuwendend.

„Halloho? Erde an Mister Queen! Wertvolle Uniform. Klingelt da was?"

Noch einmal posierte Clark mit ausgebreiteten Armen. Er trug jetzt nur noch Hose und Stiefel von Oliver. Jetzt drehte Oliver sich endlich um. Seine schokoladenbraunen Augen wurden schmaler, als sie über Clarks Gestalt wanderten. Über seinen muskulösen nackten Oberkörper mit den breiten Schultern und starken Armen, die schmalen Hüften und die langen Beine, die in _seiner_ Hose steckten…

„Den Rest kannst du auch alleine ausziehen", presste er hervor.

„Auf keinen Fall. Nicht dass ich Trampel noch etwas kaputt mache." Der Sarkasmus troff dermaßen aus Clarks Worten, dass Oliver versucht war, den Boden feucht aufzuwischen.

Mehrere Herzschläge lang sahen sich beide Männer in die Augen, jeder den anderen stumm herausfordernd. Dann war es Oliver, der mit schnellen Schritten den Raum durchquerte und sich drohend vor Clark aufbaute, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Olivers Fäuste waren geballt. Clark grinste nur schief. Er wusste, er hatte gewonnen.

„Na schön", schnaubte Oliver dann. Und er ging vor Clark auf die Knie.

„Fuß hoch", orderte er und öffnete die Schnallen des rechten Stiefels, bevor er ihn von Clarks Fuß zog. Das Leder der Hose quietsche ganz leise mit jeder Bewegung.

„Linker Fuß." Und er wiederholte die Prozedur von eben. Clark wackelte mit seinen Zehen, als sei er auch über deren wiedergewonnene Freiheit höchst erfreut.

„Und nun den Rest, dann hast du's geschafft", deklamierte er fröhlich von oben.

Ohne aufzublicken öffnete Oliver Knöpfe und Reißverschluss und machte sich daran, Clark die Hose von den Hüften zu schälen. Ein nicht ganz leichtes Unterfangen, da sie in der Tat _sehr_ eng saß. Um nur etwas Angriffsfläche zu bekommen, musste er hier und da einen Finger zwischen das warme Leder und Clarks noch wärmere Haut quetschen.

Nachdem wenige Zentimeter Wegstrecke Richtung Süden geschafft waren, setzte Oliver sich ehrlich erstaunt auf seine Fersen zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Amüsiert blickte er auf.

„Clarkie, du überraschst mich. Verrätst du mir, warum du auf die Unterwäsche verzichtet hast?"

Clarks Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur schiefer. „Ich sagte doch, das Kostüm ist zu eng."

„Kent, Kent, das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht", erwiderte Oliver kopfschüttelnd, ohne direkt auf die Zweideutigkeit zu reagieren. Dann räusperte er sich und machte sich ohne weitere Worte daran, Clark und Green Arrows Beinkleider voneinander zu trennen. Dabei vermied er es geflissentlich, gewisse, im Grunde unübersehbare, nackte Tatsachen anzusehen. Es war ein Kraftakt. Doch nachdem erst einmal die Hüftknochen und danach Clarks ausgeprägte Gesäßmuskeln überwunden waren, ging es nahezu von selbst. Schließlich trat Clark aus der Hose heraus. Das Kleidungsstück blieb am Boden liegen, während Oliver aufstand. Er fand, er hatte lange genug vor Clark gekniet.

„Soll ich dir den wirklichen Grund verraten?", raunte Clark. Seine Stimme schien plötzlich mehrere Oktaven tiefer.

„Nur zu."

„Jedes Mal wenn du jetzt deine Uniform anziehst, wirst du daran denken, dass ich darin gewesen bin."

„Weißt du", entgegnete Oliver glucksend, „unter anderen Umständen wäre ich spätestens jetzt überzeugt, dass du unter dem Einfluss von rotem Kryptonit stehst, Clark. Aber das kann ja nicht sein, nicht wahr? Wo solltest du es jetzt noch verstecken? Es sei denn… Ohooo! Farmboy!"

„Halt die Klappe, Queen."

„Werd nicht vorlaut. So etwas muss ich mir in meinem Haus nicht bieten lassen."

„Dann tu's nicht."

„Ich sollte dich so nackt wie du bist auf die Hauptstraße schicken. Das wäre die gerechte Strafe für deine Frechheit."

Clark sollte nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, erneut eine übertrieben überhebliche Provokation vom Stapel zu lassen, denn noch während Oliver sein letztes Wort aussprach, packte er Clark mit der Rechten im Nacken und küsste ihn. Fest und fordernd. Er spürte, wie die weichen Lippen nachgaben, dann wieder selbst Spannung aufbauten und den Kuss erwiderten. Die volle Unterlippe lud zu mehr ein, doch Oliver ließ schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder von Clark ab.

„Was ist nun?", fragte er Clark, freilich ein wenig atemlos. „War es mit Lois besser?"

„Hm", sinnierte Clark. „Ich weiß nicht. Schwer zu sagen."

Diesmal legte Oliver mehr Leidenschaft in den Kuss. Etwas, das ihm nicht im Geringsten schwer fiel. Clarks Lippen waren einfach zum Küssen gemacht. Er ließ die Finger seiner rechten Hand durch die schwarzen, seidigen Haare fahren, während er Clarks Mund mit seinem öffnete. Befriedigt nahm er das leise Stöhnen zur Kenntnis, das aus Clarks Kehle drang, als Olivers Zunge auf Wanderschaft ging. Desgleichen blieb seine linke Hand nicht untätig, die mit weit gespreizten Fingern langsam an Clarks Arm hinaufwanderte. Es war weiß Gott nicht leicht, doch nach… _wie lange? was? Sekunden? Mehrere Minuten? Ich wollte doch aufhören!_... nach geraumer Zeit machte Oliver sich los. Mit der flachen Hand auf Clarks Brust drückte er sich beinahe widerwillig weg. Schnappte kurz nach Luft, und fragte dann:

„Kannst du es nun beurteilen?"

„Nun… ähmm… so im direkten Vergleich… also… tut mir leid, Ollie… ich bin wirklich nicht sicher." Clarks Worte schwankten unsicher, sein Blick war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war weißglühende Hitze.

Oliver Queen benötigte keine weitere Einladung. Er legte alles, was er hatte, in den nächsten Kuss. Eine Hand hielt Clarks Hinterkopf umfasst und spielte in dem dichten Haar. Die andere zeichnete Kreise auf Clarks breitem Rücken, fuhr dann nach vorn auf Clarks Brust, zeichnete die Muskeln nach und streifte einen kleinen, gehärteten Nippel. Clark stöhnte leise. Oliver fühlte seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln. Auf einmal wurde ihm sehr heiß in seinem leichten Jogginganzug. Clarks Körperwärme sprang auf ihn über und breitete sich überall aus. Die Hitze schoss in Wellen durch seine Wirbelsäule hinunter in seine Lenden, von wo aus sie endgültig die Kontrolle übernahm und sämtliche höheren Gehirnaktivitäten vorübergehend auf Standby schaltete. Er hätte Clark ewig so weiterküssen können. Allerhöchstens ein Notfall von apokalyptischen Ausmaßen hätte ihn zum Aufhören bewegt. Nun, entweder das, oder die extrem gewichtige Präsenz, die sich gerade an Olivers Hüfte bemerkbar machte. Clark drängte sich unmissverständlich gegen ihn. Das Signal, das Olivers Gehirn jetzt aussandte, war genauso unmissverständlich: _Zeit für einen Standortwechsel!_ Er erschauerte dermaßen tief, dass er möglicherweise gestolpert wäre, hätte Clarks stählerne Umarmung ihn nicht gehalten. Olivers Knie waren weich, und er musste sich fast schon brutal von Clarks Mund lösen, wenn er nicht ersticken wollte.

Einige Augenblicke lang keuchten beide Männer wortlos. Clark fand seine Stimme als erster wieder. „Okay Ollie, du gewinnst gegen Lois", japste er.

„Das will ich meinen, Farmboy", lachte Oliver rau und rieb seine Erektion gegen die von Clark. „Was nun? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Nur einen. Wie wär's wenn wir in dein Schlafzimmer gehen und du mir ordentlich _mein_ Chakra renovierst?"

Damit zerrte er Oliver am Handgelenk hinter sich her in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ah Gott. Lois redet zu viel", stöhnte Oliver, nur leicht taumelnd, dafür mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wir haben nur Yoga gemacht, und außerdem…"

„Du redest auch zuviel, Blondie. Halt endlich die Klappe und zieh dich aus!"

Und genau das tat Oliver. Vorher allerdings stieß er kräftig mit beiden Händen gegen Clarks Brust, so dass dieser rücklings aufs Bett plumpste. _Ich werde dir so was von dein Chakra renovieren_, dachte er und hechtete hinterher.

.

.

ENDE

© Jan 2009


End file.
